Save Her
by mysticwaters
Summary: Title Used to be When the Past meets the Future. George Weasley travels back in time to save the love of his life. Will he save her or will his tampering with his past, create turmoil in his future.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling so obviously I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or the characters they contain. Just my luck.

**Author's note: **

This is the first fanfic I've ever written. So please R&R and let me know if it's any good, what should/could be altered or if I should, according to my best friend let the devil read it and see if hell finally freezes over, concealing it from all people, doing humanity a grand favor.

Save Her

"It was 7 years ago when I made the mistake that would forever change my life. Unfortunately I remember every detail like it was yesterday. I can see her face, but for some reason it is kinda fuzzy. It's not clear, but I know it's her, it has to be. I don't know if this is going to work, but I need your help to see if maybe, just maybe, I can save her."

"Save her from what?"

"I am not sure. But I'll know when I see it. Something happened that day, something horrible, I have to fix it Fred. For all our sakes"

"Ok, I'll help. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing. You won't remember any of this. I just need you to be there."

"Where?"

"At the north east temple right off the coast of Rome. It's the temple of Isis, goddess of discord."

"Why there."

"That's where I come back with her, hopefully. Look I only get to replay a few years of my life, I don't know what went wrong so if I am ignoring you in any way, don't be upset. Let it go."

"But Bro."

"Look I don't have much time the pensive only lets me go back in time at a precise moment. If I miss it all is lost. Ok it's almost time; remember on the eve of the lunar eclipse, meet me. Good luck."

"But......"

With that George was gone, back in time, back to his last year in Hogwarts. Back to save her and all of humanity.

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope it is ok. Review. Please. I could really use some input. If you have anything you want to add to the story, or be a brief char. Let me know the name you want, and what you want to do, in a review. Thanks.


	2. The New Girl

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling so obviously I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or the characters they contain. Just my luck.

A/N: George will be speaking to himself a lot in the next couple of chapters (look like blahblah. It will be easy to follow promise. Also things will be happening in the present, well it's the past but, really the present. Just read, You'll see.

The New Girl

After George walked through the Pensive he found himself sitting in the great hall. It was the first day back to school. He remembered this. This is the first time he saw her.

"Hello George."

"Oh. Hello Hermione, hello Angelina."

"Hello is all I get from you, no kiss."

"What? Oh right. Um yeah." They kiss Get it together George, don't go screwing up already.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. All of the same rules apply; first years are to know that the dark forest is out of bounds, to all students. Speaking of first years, we have a new student, would you step forward please?" A very pretty Fair skinned witch steps into the great hall. She attracts many stares seeing that she is wearing some sort of ancient Elvin clothing, resembling that of the Greek Gods, accompanied by very long almost black hair.

It's her George stands up and begins to walk towards the female witch.

"Mr. Weasley may I ask what you are doing?"

"Er, I was just going to sit towards the back, a bit drafty in here isn't it?"

"Take your seat Mr. Weasley."

"Yes headmaster."

"Now she must be sorted as well so let us do that and then we can enjoy our feast. Please child step up here and sit on the stool."

The hat is placed on her head and begins to speak.

"Hum, I see. Courage is not a problem for you. You have no need to prove your self worthy, the purest heart I have seem in a long time. Intelligent, Brave, Purest heart, well one would think you belonged in Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors cheer "Ahhh but then there is that. Well that serves as a problem now. Wait hold on a moment, it seams that Gryffindor is not where you will reside, What? George thinks no in that house your true self you shall hide. But what of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, they serve there purpose but it is not enough. Well then it seems in Slytherin you do belong, it is where you mind will be most strong" The Slytherins cheer and the girl takes her seat directly across from Marcus Flint and begins to read a book wrapped in brown leather.

"Let the feast begin"

"Hi, I'm Marcus Flint, this is Draco Malfoy, Montague, Adrian Pucey and Blaise Zabinni, welcome to Slytherin,"

"Thanks."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name."

"Why?"

"I just want to know beside I will find out sooner or later." He smiles

"I'm Raven."

"Raven?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really I guess."

"What are you reading."

"A book I keep on all of my Quidditch moves."

"Your what."

"Quidditch moves. Back in my old school I was the captain of my team, and the seeker. In my years my team remained undefeated. We never lost."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Interested in joining my team?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Why."

"I'm kinda, a few months away from going professional, I really shouldn't."

"Going pro huh? Well I think you should get all the practice in while you can."

"I'll think about it. Oh and before you ask, an American team the Blue Dragons, is the team that wants to draft me, there Seeker disappeared, and there reserve team as well, weird if you ask me but hey."

"Cool. I really hope you join. Hey you should come to practice with us, check me out, I mean the team out, see if I, I mean we are worthy of you."

"Ok I think I will." She laughs

This is not right she should have been placed in Gryffindor, so I can steal her from Wood nod Flint. What the hell is going on. OK calm down lets see if I can fast forward to the first Quiditch game of the season. I remember it, Think George think.


	3. Quidditch and Complications

Quidditch and Complications

It was now November a week after the Halloween ball, and the first Quidditch game of the season.

All right mate you did it, you moved forward in time, lets just hope everything went ok in the past couple of months or I Might have to go back. Hopefully. Wait a sec why am I so high up? Oh no. That's right Quidditch. OK I can't hit her. I can't let anyone hurt her. She has to remain unharmed. No matter what.

"Welcome to the first game of the season. Today Gryffindor Versus Slytherin. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin team's seeker is ill, filling in is the ever popular Quidditch pro, lovely maiden, star of.."

"Jordan either give commentary or quit"

"Sorry Professor. Filling in is Reserve player Raven Davenport. The Slytherins cheer, along with many of the other students, while Gryffindors boo as Raven takes her place on the field. Madam Hooch steps onto the Pitch"

"Now, I want a nice clean game, from all of you."

"the Quaffle is up, and the game begins. Angelina Johnson has the quaffle , passes to Alicia Spinnet, good job on finding her Oliver. Johnson in possession, ow that had to hurt."

15 Miutes later

"Score the game is tied 150. It all comes down to our seekers. Potters first game, tons of

pressure on him. Wait Raven sees the snitch, she goes for it but, owwww, she is hit by a bludger directed by Fred Weasley. George seems rather upset, maybe he wanted to hit her. She going for it again, Potter is traveling way behind, catch up."

She does not get the snitch don't worry George. Gryffindor wins.

"Wait she almost has it and no, Katie bell flies directly into Davenport throwing her off her broom, a deliberate attack on a seeker on behalf of Gryffindor, this is not going to be pretty. Davenport has now fell a good 100 feet to the ground. Madam Hooch has called a temporary time out while the Slytherin team checks their seeker."

Marcus was the first to land

"Raven, are you alright? Raven!"

"Stop yelling in my ear."

"Good she's ok. Can you continue?"

"Yeah."

"How many fingers" Flint asked holding up two fingers

"Um Four?"

"Look you can't play." George lands

"What do you want Weasley, your team almost killed my seeker."

"No wait two fingers."

"Ok Just get the snitch so we can get you to your room." The Slytherin team takes off,

followed by George

"Ok I said a nice clean game. Another attack like that and the game is done."

"It seems that Davenport is ok. The quaffle is again released and the game continues. That was quick Davenport spots Potter going after the snitch, she zooms over, flies past him, can she catch it, will Slytherin win a game without cheating, wait. NOOOOOOOO she caught the snitch Slytherin win the game with 300 points putting them in the lead for the Cup."

What this can't be, we lost, something is not right. This should not be like this, not at all. Wait what's going on down there. What's happening? God I wish Harry would move so I can see. No luck.

"Oi Harry what's going on?"

"Looks like Davenport fainted as she touched the ground."

"What?!" Is she ok? This is so not right. Something is not right at all. Why is she in Slytherin. Why is she not speaking to me, or to Wood. I have to go to the hospital wing and find out what is going on.

"Hey Fred, George. Good game."

"Your not upset Wood?"

"Well, I am upset we lost, but I am more pissed off that you Fred and You Katie tried to kill the girl I'm in love with. I said make sure she does not get the snitch, not kill her."

"But we just..."

"No, now because of you I have to go to the hospital wing and apologize."

"Wood I will go with you and apologize on behalf of my other half."

"Alright George Lets go."

They take off running towards the hospital wing and when they get there Headmaster Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and the entire Slytherin team were surrounding her bed.

"Will she be alright Albus?"

"I am sure of it. She should be ok in about a day or so."

"We can't do anything to help her?"

"I am not sure we should. It could be very complicated. I suppose we should just let nature take it's course and let her wake on her own"

No. She can't be this hurt. Someone has to be doing this. Someone else had to have found a way to return to the past and change things. As a matter of fact someone very close is changing things. But Who?

With that Everyone Left the Hospital wing except Oliver, Flint and George.

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 3. Hopefully Next Ch. Up Tomm.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling so obviously I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or the characters they contain. Just my luck.

A/N: Just read and find out.


	4. New Discoveries

Chapter 4: New Discoveries

In History of magic, Two days later

"Well class today we will be cover ancient Greek mythology. First of does anyone know anything about this subject."

"Well actually I know a hell of a lot. You ask the question and I assure you I know the answer." Said a 7th year Slytherin sitting besides Raven

"Oh what is you name dear I don't seem to have a memory of you?"

"Well you should. My name is Selene Mene."

"Mene? What kind of name is that?"

"A better name than Granger you ugly, mudblood. Now stay shut, or else." She whispers

"Right on" Draco encouraged.

"Well miss?"

"Mene."

"Yes. Well can you please tell me the origin of you name."

"Well Selene is a Greek Goddess of the Moon. As the moon changes Selene changes shape. Into what you might ask. Well anything. That's what makes her dangerous."

"You mean made my child."

"No. You heard me right Makes. She exists today. I should know. I've seen her at a

glance."

"Well thank you, now onto another question."

After class the students exit and proceed to the Great hall for lunch. Once seated the Slytherins team begin to speak of a plan to examine Raven and Selene's dorms after practice. Little did they know the girls had a plan of their own.

"Hey Raven wait up a sec."

"Do I know you?"

"No."

"So. Leave me alone. Unless of course you want a beater's stick shoved up your arse."

"Um not really. I just wanted to talk. It's kinda important."

"Whatever two minutes."

"Well I thought I would let you know that I know."

"Know?"

"Who you are."

"Yeah I'm Raven."

"No. I mean the other you."

"You mean Shanar?"

"Yup."

"Wow, and I thought weasels we slow."

"I think you should leave the school."

"Or what?"

"Or I will tell the whole school."

"Go ahead, if you tell no one will believe you anyway, and if they do, more power towards our cause. You will instill fear in them, fear is a sign of weakness and we feed of weakness. So bubye."

"Dumbledore will believe me."

"Sure but the old man is no threat to me. He's as good as dead anyways."

The girls exit Selene gives him a dirty look which is returned with a look of confusion.

A/N: Enjoy R&R.


End file.
